Words of Wisdom
Words of Wisdom 'is the first case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the first case in Parthia. It takes place in Grove Harbour appearing as the first case in the district. Plot Chief Felicia Melody welcomes the Player to Parthia, Canada. A chilly place with a wide variety of places: from spiritual realms to hot deserts, this is a place anyone could call home. Felicia directs you to one of two of our partners, Cayley Sparks, who is an angsty teen who would argue with anyone that is a higher ranking than her. Exclaiming that she doesn't want to work with a rookie, Melody wants to show the Player around the grimey streets of Grove Harbour. Sparks escorts the Player into St. Bixby's, a church where she usually is forced to visit a few Sundays. The Player tells Sparks that there is something weird in the church and she lets you investigate it. Looking around, you find a body, their throat sliced open and their mouth sewn shut. Cayley inspects the body closer and she realizes that the body belongs to a teen miscreant named Logan Fremont, wanted for vandalism and petty theft. In Chapter 1, the people suspected of Fremont's murder were nun Pamela Vefreza, priest Emilie Detrenan, and personal escort Camillia Stephans. It was also discovered that the killer is right handed and is Catholic. In Chapter 2, a local businessman, Xavier Holmes, says that he has found the victim's anarchist hideout; the Angels. You flag him down as a suspect, as well as anarchist Tess Bouchard. You also find out that priest Detrenan and the victim had an argument, resulting with a knife fight near the pews. You also found out that the victim had usually hit and assault escort Camillia Stephens, causing her to lash out and tell you some valuable information. The victim was not a nice man. You also find out that the killer practices acupuncture. In Chapter 3, citizens have reported a drunken escort at Fremont's hotel room. You run in and find Stephens, rambling about the victim and his personal desires and how he owed her so much money since she was secretly sneaking Fremont personal favors. She even helped the victim steal some items around the crime scenes which you have discovered so far. You find Xavier's re-location bill, an explicit photo of Tess and a page from Pamela's Bible. The victim framed Holmes for his acts, forcing him to re - locate. Logan also forced Tess to pose an explicit photo of her or he was going to turn her in because of her vandalism acts, and Pamela gave the victim a second chance but he ripped a page out of the Bible. After determining a motive for each suspect, you check where illegal stuff is usually dumped by criminals, according to the rebellious partner Sparks: the dumpster at the Angel's hideout. You find spray paint and the murder weapon: a combat knife. It is revealed that the killer has a white stain and wears a golden cross brooch. The evidence points up to nun Pamela Vefreza. The work as a nun couldn't pay her humongous amount of bills, and was hired by a larger drug ring in Grove Harbour to sell drugs near places usual criminals are usually from, like the heavily religious St. Bixby's, so the drug production and distribution can be quicker and faster. The victim was a reoccurring buyer, but when Fremont didn't have the money the latest few times, Vefreza got mad and refused drugs. Fremont lashed back and told him that he would tell the police about her distribution. The night after, Vefreza told the victim to meet in the church while everyone was gone and get his drugs. The victim did fall for the trap, but fought the priest in a heated argument, telling priest Detrenan to piss off as this is a public property, and the conversation usually continued with invalid points. When Detrenan ran off, Vefreza came from behind the pews, slit his throat open and sewn his mouth shut to silence him. Vefreza was sentenced to 50 years in prison. In the Additional Investigation, The Player interrogates Vefreza about the drug ring mentioned during her arrest. She denies to tell you any information and simply laughs in her face. Cayley and the Player investigate St. Bixby's and you find a business card about a drug group, whose name is scratched out. The Player dusts it for fingerprints and it leads to businessman Xavier Holmes. The Player arrest Holmes, who says that there is going to be a big drug and weapons deal soon. The Player also helps anarchist Tess Bouchard. Fremont has a power player in the small anarchist group The Angels, who conveniently Tess is in, too. Now that he's dead, Tess needs The Player's help. Their small group is now weak, and would like some advice from the possibly dead Fremont. The Player investigates the victim's hotel room and you find advice plans. The Player examines it and you find out that he hastily wrote that he put the person that can replace his spot on a paper hidden at the hideout. The Player findx the paper in a locked box and it says to hand the power to Camillia Stephans. He was presumed drunk when writing it. Sad, The Player first tells Stephans, happy to control a small group instead of being an escort doing sexual favors. The Player then informs Bouchard, and she is outraged that Fremont gave the power to an escort who knows little to nothing about the group. The Player calms her down and she agrees to the new change, sounding unsure. You review the information with Chief Melody. She says that now that we have to find a drug ring, The Player must head to a back alley poker club in middle Grove Harbour. Victim *Logan Fremont (found with his throat sliced open and his mouth sewn shut)' Murder Weapon *'Combat Knife''' Killer *'Pamela Vefreza' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right handed. *This suspect is Catholic. *This suspect takes acupuncture. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a white stain. *This suspect wears a golden cross brooch. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right handed. *This suspect is Catholic. *This suspect takes acupuncture. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a golden cross brooch. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is Catholic. *This suspect takes acupuncture. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a white stain. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right handed. *This suspect is Catholic. *This suspect takes acupuncture. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a white stain. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is Catholic. *This suspect takes acupuncture. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a white stain. *This suspect wears a golden cross brooch. Killer's Profile *The killer is right handed. *The killer is Catholic. *This killer practices acupuncture. *This killer has a white stain. *This killer wears a golden cross brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate St. Bixby's Church (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Rosary, Bible; Victim Revealed: Logan Fremont) * Autopsy Victim's Body (Result: The killer is right handed) * Examine Broken Rosary (New Suspect: Pamela Vefreza) * Ask what Pamela was doing on the crime scene. * Examine Bible (New Suspect: Emilie Detrenan) * Ask why the victim wrote a threat to Emilie. (Result: Victim's Hotel Room) * Investigate Victim's Hotel Room (Clues: Threat, Faded Card) * Analyze Threat (06:00) (Result: The killer is Catholic) * Analyze Faded Card (03:00) (New Suspect: Camillia Stephans) * Interrogate Camillia about the victim. * Go to Chapter 2! (0 Stars) Chapter 2 * Talk to Xavier about the information he has. (Result: Xavier is right handed, Xavier is Catholic; Crime Scene : Anarchist Hideout) * Investigate Anarchist Hideout (Clues: Phone, Sewing Needle, Bra) * Analyze Phone (06:00) (New Suspect: Tess Bouchard) * Talk to Tess about her relationship with the victim. (Result: Tess is Catholic) * Examine Sewing Needle. (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyze Skin Cells (Result: The killer practices acupuncture) * Examine Bra. (Result: Threat to Victim) * Analyze Threat to Victim (03:00) (Result: Camillia's Writing) * Ask why the victim assaulted Camillia. (Result: Pamela is Catholic, Emilie is Catholic, Camillia is Catholic, New Crime Scene: Pews) * Investigate Pews (Clues: Picture, Bloody Knife) * Examine Picture (Result: Pamela blessing the victim) * Ask Pamela why she blessed the victim. (Result: Pamela is right handed) * Analyze Bloody Knife (09:00) (Result: Emilie's Blood) * Interrogate Emilie about the fight with the victim. (Result: Emilie practices acupuncture) * Go to Chapter 3! (0 Stars) Chapter 3 * Calm down Camillia. (Camillia practices acupuncture; Crime Scene: Vanity Set) * Investigate Vanity Set (Clues: Faded Bill, Smudged Photo, Bible Page) * Examine Faded Bill (Result: Xavier's Name) * Interrogate Xavier about his re - location bill. (Result: Xavier practices acupuncture) * Examine Smudged Photo (Result: Threat) * Analyze Threat (03:00) (Result: Tess' Face) * Ask Tess about her explicit photo to the victim. (Result: Tess takes acupuncture) * Examine Bible Page (Result: Pamela's Handwriting) * Inform Pamela about her recovery of her Bible page. (Result: Pamela takes acupuncture, Crime Scene: Dumpster) * Investigate Dumpster (Clues: Empty Spray Paint Can, Bloody Combat Knife) * Analyze Spray Paint Can (12:00) (Result: The killer has a white stain) * Examine Combat Knife (Result: Clear Polish) * Analyze Polish (09:00) (Result: The killer wears a golden cross brooch) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Crime of the Century (1/6). (0 Stars) Crime of the Century (1/6) * Interrogate Pamela about the drug ring. (Result: Burger) * Investigate St. Bixby's Church (Clues: Scratched Card) * Examine Scratched Card (Result: Xavier's fingerprints) * Arrest Xavier Holmes. (Result: 20,000 coins) * Assist Tess with her group. * Investigate Vanity Set (Clues: Fremont's Will) * Analyze Fremont's Will (06:00) (Result: Clue about Fremont's Will About the Angels) * Investigate Anarchist Hideout (Clues: Locked Box) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Camillia's Name) * Inform Camillia about her new powers. * Inform Tess about the new asset. (Result: Anarchist Hoodie) * Move on to the next case! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:GroveHarbour